Atheist Society
' Alignment' Lawful Neutral Headquarders Temple of Infinity, located deep within Frass Chasm The Atheist Society is an organization made primarily of wizards and other arcane casters, but anyone can join as long as they believe the message. That is, of couse, that the gods are great liars. History While the exact founding of the society is unknown, they claim to have existed for tens of thousands of years. They were a very secretive organization before the Conjunction and only selectively recruited. Now they have become more open about their beliefs since it has become increasingly easier to convince people the god's are liars after the Conjunction. The story of the creation of the society is more myth than reality. It is believed that a time traveler by the name of Nicodemus founded the society to oppose the gods. When Nicodemus arrived in the distant future after the Armageddon War, he saw that all of his efforts and sacrifices were in vain and decided that a different course of action was required to defeat the gods. He created a secret society to teach his word and deliver his book, The Deception of the Gods, to anyone that would listen. Structure The leaders of the society typically create their own halls within cities around the world, most major cities, and several lesser cities. The top level members are typically the leaders of the halls in the largest cities and form the leadership group called the Council of Infinity. Members The vast majority of members of the Society are arcane casters of some kind, but this in no way is a requirement. The Society does expeditions to sites of Ancient technology Rank Rank within the Society is ridged. All members fall strictly within their designation or specialty. There are strict ranks, but there are also divergent ranks to designate one as a specialist. *''Initiate'': Lowest rank within the Society. These members are instructed on the use of technology as well as the most basic fundamentals of the Society. Cores Each group, called a Core, takes residence in a guild hall. Each hall is run by a leader called a Visionary. He is the the one that keeps each Core functioning. While most Visionaries follow the exact same set of guidelines a few of them diverge into their own way of thought. These are the Divergent Cores. Divergent Cores *''Omega Reclaimed (LN): The Reclaimators, as they are often called, are a militarized Core of the society. They're headquartered in Miltia but have members all around the globe. They do not pick fights, but they are often called upon to assist other Cores is they are being harassed *''Order of the Blue Ring (LN): The smallest Core, only comprising of ten members at a time, this Core's purpose is to guard the last Time Gate that is the only remaining link between the current time and the Armageddon War. *''The Seventh Circle (LN): One of the most secretive Cores, the Seventh Circle answers directly to the Council of Infinity. Their Visionary holds a high rank within the Council and his opinion goes far. The Seventh Circle undertakes covert missions given by the Council to subvert theism around the world. While their actions are not typically violent, they are not opposed to using force if needed. *''Temporal Agents (LN): A very secretive branch of the main Cores, this group lives only to maintain the continuity of time and its progression through space. The are borderline Logos worshipers, but they revere him as the great protector and never prostrate themselves to him, believing he is instead just a powerful man that wants the same thing they do. *''The Voice (NG):'' The Voice are the speakers of the society. This group actively proselytize the word of Nicodemus in hopes to pull more away from the lies on the gods. They are generally kind and peaceful and do not wish to cause a physical conflict. *''Zemix Kar (LE)'': The Zemix Kar (meaning God's Bane in old Lundian) are the extremist group of the society. Most of the society's members don't even know they exist. In fact they often act without the blessing of the Council of Infinity's blessing. Their ranks are filled with assassins and those that believe all who worship the gods should be slain. If the gods have no worshipers then they have no power. Goals and Beliefs The Society believes that the gods are just powerful mortals that deceived and thieved their way in to power. They do not deserve to be worshiped because they steal their power from mortals. Mortals have the power to provide themselves with magic and the gods coerce mortals to give up the power. The Society wishes to provide this information to all mortals and remove their worship. The act of prostration provides the gods with power and every mortal that no longer worships is less power given to the gods. This is not to say that they don't believe the gods are powerful. In fact many members of the Society will follow Paths in an attempt to ascend to a higher level. A few are believed to have managed Towering. The Society also wishes to spread technology to the world. The believe that if the world has technology again then life will be, on the whole, better. They directly oppose any who they believe are hoarding technology for themselves, such as the Ethos Guild. While typically non-violent, they will oppose them openly. Recruitment Generally, members of the Society will proselytize in major cities and attempt to recruit new members. Character Rules Classes *Atheist *Purity Legion Enforcer